


Thanksgiving University Style

by potstickersss



Series: Modern Salem [8]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss
Summary: The gang gets together for an impromptu Friendsgiving when their parents unexpectedly cannot make the holiday.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather & Raelle Collar & Tally Craven, Abigail Bellweather & Scylla Ramshorn, Abigail Bellweather/Libba Swythe, Byron & Raelle Collar, Gerit Buttonwood/Tally Craven, Porter & Raelle Collar, Raelle Collar & Libba Swythe, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Tally Craven & Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Modern Salem [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761226
Comments: 35
Kudos: 215





	Thanksgiving University Style

**Author's Note:**

> Light angst at the end but it is necessary I swear! It's really not that bad.
> 
> This took a little longer to update because of my shift change at work messing with my writing schedule but I managed!
> 
> Thank you all for your continuous support on this series and all the comments/kudos you leave, it means a lot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"What do you mean you aren't going to be home for Thanksgiving?" Scylla demands glaring Anacostia down, and Anacostia releases a tired sigh.

"My team has been called in for overtime. There has just been a big break in our drug case. We can't let this lead go cold. This guy has evaded us for six months now. It's our best chance of catching him and his gang."

"So, have someone take your place or something. Today is Thanksgiving, Costia."

Anacostia's pinched expression softens, and she crosses the kitchen to cup Scylla's cheeks.

"I would in a heartbeat if I could. You know that. But Davis' wife just had their baby last week, and he is off for a while. He's the only one who is capable of running my unit other than me. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise. But I do have to go. We have a briefing in twenty minutes, and I can't be late."

Scylla sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and looks away, nodding. "Yeah, sure."

"Scyl..." Anacostia whispers, ducking her head to catch Scylla's gaze. "I'm sorry."

"I know. I'm just being difficult. Go to work. I'll order pizza or something," Scylla says, and Anacostia sighs before pressing a kiss to Scylla's forehead.

"Maybe see if you can join Collar's Thanksgiving. I'm sure her parents would love to meet you."

Scylla shakes her head with a small smile. "They made plans to visit her grandmother. They are supposed to have left already. But it's fine. I'll see you when you get back, whenever that is. I hope you catch the guy."

"Alright. Here, take my card." Anacostia pulls out her wallet, handing her credit card over to Scylla. "Order whatever you want. I should be back by tomorrow night if everything goes smoothly."

Scylla nods and hugs Anacostia before watching her head for the door and rushing out to her car.

Scylla sighs and plays with the credit card in her hand before pulling out her phone.

Maybe Porter is available. It has been a while since she has seen his family.

She sends a quick text and is heading for the stairs when her phone dings in her hand.

_My parents ditched. Something about incompetent employees, they left for the NY branch three hours ago._

Scylla's eyebrows raise, and she purses her lips as she focuses on typing.

_Anacostia left too. A big break in a case. If you aren't doing anything, you could always come over here, and we can order takeout. I got Anacostia's card._

_Be there in fifteen._

Scylla grins and quickly rushes to her room to change out of her jeans and into a pair of leggings and an old black lacrosse jersey of Raelle's that she stole a few weeks ago.

Her phone starts ringing when she reaches the living room, and Scylla frowns when she notices it's Raelle.

"Babe?" Scylla answers and Raelle releases a long breath.

"Hey! Sorry to call at this time, you are probably in the middle of dinner."

"Actually, I'm not. No Thanksgiving dinner for me," Scylla replies, plopping onto the couch.

"Oh. Why? Do your parents have to work or something?" Raelle asks, and Scylla hums.

"Exactly that. We were supposed to start cooking the turkey and everything before the call. But that doesn't matter. Why are you calling? Is something wrong?" Scylla asks, sitting up straighter with concern.

"No. Well kind of, but nothing major. My parents decided that they were going to take my grandmother to see her sister in Buffalo. Which they conveniently forgot to tell me because they left last night and I only found out when I drove to their house, and they weren't there. Now they are in Buffalo, and I am back home with Bellweather, who is being all disgusting with Libba, and then there is Tally, who keeps giggling and texting on her phone with Gerit."

Scylla chuckles and shifts to lay down on the couch. "You can come over here. I invited Porter since his parents had to fly to New York. We were just going to order takeout."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your hangout."

"Babe, you are never intruding. I want you to come over. I miss you," Scylla says and Raelle hums.

"I miss you too. Kind of glad my parents ditched if it means I get to spend more time with you."

"Sweet talker. Now hurry up and get your cute butt over here."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be there in twenty."

Scylla grins and pulls her phone away from her ear when Raelle ends the call.

"Knock knock!"

Scylla rolls her eyes and gets up from the couch to meet Porter, who is walking into the kitchen with a large paper bag and a giant grin.

"I brought alcohol."

"I hope there is enough in there for three," Scylla says with a sheepish grin, and Porter frowns.

"Three?"

"Raelle is coming. Her parents are in Buffalo."

"Well, that makes this less awkward then. I also brought a guest; I hope you don't mind."

Scylla quirks a brow as Porter walks back to the door and reaches out to the side and yanks a tall, lanky boy with a mop of dark hair out from his hiding place.

"Scyl, this is Byron, my roommate. He didn't have a place to go today, so I thought I'd bring him along. And now that Raelle is coming, it's even better," Porter says with a grin and Scylla chuckles.

"Nice to meet you, Byron."

"You as well, Scylla," Byron says with a smile, reaching out to shake her hand. "Thanks for being so cool about this."

"It's my pleasure. The more people, the better, I don't think anyone should be alone during a holiday, so I'm glad Porter brought you along."

Byron's smile widens, and then he is lifting the grocery bag in hand.

"I brought some pies. Store-bought because I can't bake to save my life, plus I thought it was better to share them than eat them all to myself. They were honestly going to be my dinner."

Scylla laughs and takes the bag from him and moves to set it on the island counter.

"Thank you. Make yourself at home. If you want a drink or anything, feel free to search the fridge. The glasses are in the cupboard to the left."

Byron nods and heads for the fridge and Porter hops onto the counter next to the stove facing Scylla as she sits on a stool.

"So when is my bestie arriving?" Porter asks, and Scylla bites back a grin.

"In about ten or fifteen minutes."

"Nice. I haven't seen Collar all week. You've been stealing all her attention, haven't you?" Porter accuses with a dramatic pout, and Scylla rolls her eyes.

"Shut up. Rae has been my best friend and girlfriend longer. I get first dibs."

"Don't be jealous of mine and Raelle's special bond Jelly Bean. It took considerable effort on my part to get us to where we are today."

"It took you twenty-five-fifty and her drinking her weight in liquor," Scylla says dryly, and Porter grins.

"Yes, but I had to fight her to get a slice of that pizza. I didn't even get a brownie, and you know how much I love those."

"You're an idiot," Scylla mutters fondly, and Porter winks before turning to face Byron, who had been watching the two from his place in the corner of the kitchen.

"You're going to love Collar. She's gay like you," Porter says bluntly and Byron purses his lips while Scylla shakes her head.

"You do know not every gay person likes each other just because they are gay, right? Especially gay men and lesbians. Kind of don't have much in common," Byron replies and Scylla snickers.

"Fine. You'll like Collar despite both of you being gay. How's that?"

"Still horrible Porter," Scylla says, and he sighs.

"Well, I tried."

"You could have always stopped after saying 'you'll like Collar,' no need for the rest," Byron offers, and Porter rolls his eyes.

"That's lame."

"But not stupid."

Scylla laughs, and Byron smirks when Porter recoils and places his hand on his chest.

"Rude."

"You aren't friends with me because I'm nice."

"No, I tolerate you because you are the only semi-normal roommate available," Porter sasses, and Byron frowns.

"Semi-normal?"

"You have a collection of dead bugs, dude. It hangs in the living room."

"I am literally studying entomology," Byron says, and Scylla raises her brows.

"Really? What field do you wish to go into?"

Byron and Porter look towards her in surprise, and then Byron is grinning wide. "You know what entomology is? You're like the first person outside of my classmates to know. I had to explain it to Porter like three times, and even still, I don't think he gets it."

Scylla laughs as Porter scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"I do too get it," Porter grumbles, and Byron quirks a brow.

"Then what is it?"

"Study of bugs."

"And what branch of biology does it belong too?" Byron asks innocently, and Porter scowls.

"That's not what you asked. You wanted a definition I gave one."

"Zoology Porter. Zoology."

"Whatever."

Scylla rolls her when Porter pouts, and Byron chuckles before turning to face Scylla.

"So, you are looking to become a Zoologist then?" Scylla asks, and Byron shakes his head.

"No, I'm actually looking to become a forensic entomologist."

"No way. I want to become a forensic medical examiner."

"Hey, we may be colleagues one day! You study the human body, and I'd study the insects of the crime scene. Like Brennan and Hodgins from the show _Bones_."

"Well, Brennan is a forensic anthropologist and studies the bones of humans, but I get the comparison," Scylla says with a grin and Byron chuckles.

"Right. I couldn't think of any other pairing. We are basically CSI."

"We are, aren't we?"

"No, you both are dorks," Porter mumbles, and when Scylla and Byron turn to him, he sends them an innocent grin.

A knock on the front door startles them, and Scylla grins, hopping off her stool to rush to answer.

When Scylla swings the door, open Raelle is there with her hands braced on either side of the door and a guilty grimace on her face.

"I'm sorry about this," Raelle says as greeting and Scylla frowns.

"Sorry about what?"

"Hi!"

Scylla's eyes widen when Tally jumps out behind Raelle, with Gerit in hand and then Abigail and Libba are slinking into view, having been hiding off to the side.

"Oh," Scylla whispers, and Raelle awkwardly chuckles.

"They all ambushed me at the truck as I was leaving. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's no worries. Porter brought a guest too. It will be fun, I promise," Scylla answers and Raelle relaxes, letting her hands fall from the doorframe.

"Oh, okay, cool. I brought some stuff I baked that was originally going to be for my family Thanksgiving, but now it's for us. And Tally brought her famous bread rolls and sweet potato casserole."

"And we brought nothing but ourselves," Abigail says, slinging her arm over Libba's shoulders.

Scylla chuckles and steps back, allowing everyone to enter.

"Bestie!" Porter shouts from the countertop and immediately jumps off to run and scoop Raelle up into his arms, swinging her around. Raelle grunts and scrambles to hold onto his shoulders, so her arms aren't flailing around.

"Jesus P, you're going to make me sick," Raelle grumbles and Porter immediately stops, laughing as he sets her back down.

"I missed you, Dollface."

"Yeah, missed you too, Peaches," Raelle says, patting Porter's chest before turning to face Scylla with a soft smile.

"Hi, Angel."

Scylla grins and launches herself into Raelle's arms, capturing Raelle's lips in a bruising kiss.

"Get a room!" Abigail shouts from her seat at the counter, and Scylla pulls back to send her a glare.

"This is my house, Bellweather, and I can kick you out if I want to."

Abigail grins and sends Scylla a two-finger salute. "Hear you loud and clear. Continue."

Scylla laughs, and Raelle grins before leaning in for another kiss pulling back much too soon for Scylla's liking.

"You're cute when you pout," Raelle murmurs, running her thumb across Scylla bottom lip, and Scylla smiles pressing closer.

"I know."

Raelle chuckles and presses a sweet kiss to Scylla's nose before tugging her towards their friends who are waiting around the counter.

"So, what's for dinner?" Porter asks, and everyone looks around, unsure.

"Well, I do have a turkey in the fridge already prepared and seasoned. It would just need to go in the oven. I also have potatoes and stuffing we can make," Scylla offers and Tally gasps.

"Oh my god, yes! Can I help? I don't get to cook much. The casserole was my attempt at making it feel more like Thanksgiving before I learned Raelle was coming here. We can have a Friendsgiving!"

Scylla looks around, and everyone seems to be thinking it over before nodding.

"That doesn't sound too bad, Tal. I can help cook too," Abigail says, and Scylla grins.

"I'll help too," Gerit offers and Tally squeals, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You're the best. Okay, everyone who is not cooking, move out of the way," Tally orders causing everyone to chuckle, but they do as she asks.

Raelle and Libba sit at the kitchen table with a sack of potatoes Scylla asked (ordered) them to peel. At the same time, Porter made his escape to the living room with Byron, the two immediately queuing up the PlayStation much to Raelle and Libba's dismay.

"So unfair," Raelle grumbles, and Libba nods, reaching for another potato.

"What was that?" Scylla calls from her place at the counter, chopping up carrots, and Raelle inhales sharply.

"Nothing, babe! Just saying how much I love peeling potatoes."

Scylla bites back her grin and nods. "That's what I thought."

Raelle sends her a grin before focusing back on Libba, who is watching her with a smirk.

"Whipped," Libba coughs into her fist, and a slow grin makes its way across Raelle's face.

"Wanna say that again, Swythe?" Abigail asks, suddenly behind Libba holding a pot.

Libba stiffens, and Raelle has to clear her throat to hide the laugh wanting to escape when she catches the hint of fear in her widened eyes.

"Not particularly no."

"Smart. Here's the pot. Cut up the potatoes in quarters and toss them in here." Abigail sets the pot down between Raelle and Libba, the cutting board laying across the top.

Libba watches as Abigial walks away, and then she is whipping around to glare at Raelle, who is grinning like a fool.

"You fucking knew she was behind me," Libba hisses and Raelle snickers.

"Yeah. But if you hadn't made fun of me, nothing would have happened, so technically, you only have yourself to blame."

"Fuck off, Collar."

"Already tried, and clearly, it didn't work. Now peel your stupid potatoes. I'll cut them."

"Of course you pick the easy job," Libba grumbles, and Raelle flicks a peel at her.

"Stop whining, you dick. The faster you fucking peel, the faster I can chop and the faster we get out of here. Now pick up the pace," Raelle whispers harshly, and Libba pauses, thinking over Raelle's logic.

"Good point."

Libba begins peeling with determination, and Raelle chops and dumps the potatoes like it's a competition to see how fast she can fill the pot.

As the last potato enters the pot, Raelle jumps up and runs around the table to yank Libba out of her seat.

"Okay, the potatoes are done. Bye!" Raelle says in one breath before shoving Libba through the doorway into the living room and rushing in behind her.

Scylla and Abigail share a smirk before going back to their assigned duties as Tally laughs and walks over to grab the massive pot full of potatoes.

"They did know they only had to peel half the bag, right?" Tally asks, and Scylla looks up innocently from the stuffing she is preparing.

"Hmm, must have slipped my mind."

"You're evil," Abigail says with a grin. "I like it."

Scylla laughs. "Thanks." She nods to the pot Tally is setting on the stove. "And I hope you like potatoes. You're going to be eating them for the next two weeks."

"Worth it," Tally says and Abigial nods in agreement.

~~~~~~~

"Fuck you, Collar!" Libba shouts as her fingers fly across the controller, desperate to avoid the blue shell flying towards her cart and Raelle cackles when Libba fails to prevent the collision.

Raelle's go-cart flies past on-screen and reaches the finish line first with Porter seconds behind her, followed by Byron leaving Libba to cross dead last.

"Fuck!" Libba yells, and Raelle jumps onto the couch, doing a victory dance.

"I win! I win! I win!" Raelle sings and bounces on the couch, pulling laughter from Porter and Byron while Libba sulks in her corner glaring.

A throat clearing has Raelle pausing, and they all look to the kitchen doorway finding Scylla and Abigail watching.

"Babe, I won!" Raelle shouts and catapults herself over the back of the couch to rush Scylla.

Scylla laughs and allows Raelle to scoop her up and spin her around.

"I can see that. But dinner is ready, so maybe hold off on the celebrating and help set up the dining room table?" Scylla suggests, and Raelle nods, setting Scylla down.

"As you wish, m'lady," Raelle says, punctuating her statement with a kiss before heading into the kitchen to grab the plates and cutlery.

With Porter and Byron's help, the table is ready within a minute, and then everyone is trailing into the dining room with the food.

With everyone seated, Abigail clears her throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"I just want to say that for me, this has probably been the best Thanksgiving I've had in years. Lots of you know my mom isn't much for holidays, so it's been nice to spend time with people for a change. I'm thankful for you guys and Scylla for unintentionally hosting this dinner."

Scylla chuckles and raises her glass along with everyone else.

"It's my pleasure. This is much preferable than eating take out on my couch with Porter, so thanks for crashing it," Scylla teases, and Porter rolls his eyes muttering about ungrateful best friends.

"Me next!" Tally calls out, squirming in her seat, and everyone laughs, turning their focus to her. "Okay, so first I want to say I love you guys. I love that our original trio has gained so many new friends, and I hope that this isn't the last Friendsgiving. Usually, I am on my own for holidays or crash Raelle's family dinners because my own family sucks. But this year has by far been my favourite, and I just really appreciate you all. And thank you to Scylla for being the angel she is and allowing us to storm her house."

Scylla grins and reaches over to squeeze Tally's hand, and then Porter is speaking up.

"I'll make this short and sweet. Food looks awesome, and I'm glad you guys can cook because, like Scylla said, eating takeout just doesn't compare. And I'm also grateful your parents ditched you as mine did with me. Cheers."

Everyone laughs and raises their glasses higher before Byron clears his throat.

"Um, I don't do this kind of stuff usually, so bear with me. I know you all don't know me very well or me you, but this has definitely been the best Thanksgiving since I was a kid, so thank you for all being so welcoming and being able to cook. It is much preferable than eating pie alone watching cartoons. So thanks."

"Here here!" Raelle cheers and Byron grins, settling back into his chair.

"Alright, I guess I'll go," Libba mutters, and as everyone watches, it looks like she is struggling to think of something. "I'm thankful I got together with Bellweather when I did, or I would be suffering alone at a disgusting gala with my parents and stupid brother. Also, I'm thankful that Bellweather is so hot and has no self-control."

The shit-eating grin Libba is sporting has Raelle cackling and holding up her hand for Libba to smack before Abigail is shoving Libba's shoulder.

"Dick," Abigail mutters, and Libba sends her a wink.

"You like it."

"Okay, I will go next," Gerit says and Tally perks up, reaching out to take his hand. "I am grateful that Tally knocked me over on the field during a lacrosse scrimmage she crashed. I am also grateful that she has such incredible friends that welcomed me so quickly into their tight-knit group and for being able to share this day with you. Transfering to Fort Salem has left me with no family close by, so thank you for being so kind and in someway filling that void."

"Damn Buttonwood, you're going to make my speech look like shit," Raelle blurts, and Gerit laughs along with everyone else. "Alright, let's see. Tal and Abi, you guys, are my ride or die, and I love you to death. Thank you for being there with me through everything these past few years I am so grateful I got the assigned the wrong room on moving day first year."

"Awe Rae, we love you too," Tally says, and Abigail nods.

"Well, obviously. I'm hard not to love," Raelle jokes and Abigail scoffs.

"Cocky much?"

"Very, now shush, I have more to say."

Abigail smirks and waves her hand for Raelle to continue.

"Libba, you're a pain in my ass, but I wouldn't change a thing about you because you are like my twin, and you can always get under Bellweather's skin in a way no one else can, and it's hysterical. Gerit, you are a sweetheart and treat Tally the way she deserves, which is good because if you didn't, Bellweather and I would kick your ass. Also, you are incredibly skilled at mixing drinks, and from now on, I will be using that to my advantage any time alcohol is present."

Everyone chuckles, and Gerit sends her a thumbs up. Then Raelle is focusing on Porter.

"Peaches, I wanted to dislike you when we first met, but you made it impossible, so now we are friends. You bought me pizza and brownies when I was drunk, and I will never forget it. You also suck at Mario Cart but not as much as Swythe so good for you. Byron, I just met you today, but you are gay and hilarious, and for sure are going to become one of my closest friends, I can feel it."

Byron grins and reaches out to fist bump Raelle across the table before she continues.

"And Scyl, my beautiful angel. Thank you for having such low standards and choosing me. You are my favourite human, and I can't wait for more holidays with you. Oh, and I am grateful you can cook because I can't. But I can bake, and I think that is a great sign we are compatible. So yeah, the food is probably getting cold by now. Dig in," Raelle says, finishing her speech, and Porter groans loudly.

"Finally! I'm starving."

Scylla rolls her eyes as Porter begins scooping mashed potatoes onto his plate, and then everyone else is reaching for the food and passing around the bowls and plate of meat.

Soon there is nothing but the sound of cutlery scraping the plates and everyone chewing.

"Shit this is so good," Porter mumbles around a mouthful of potatoes and turkey and Raelle nods along.

"I am so glad my parents ditched," Raelle says, and Scylla chuckles, reaching out to wipe some gravy off Raelle's cheek, gaining a wide smile in response.

"Everyone cool if I grab seconds?" Byron asks, his plate practically licked clean, and Tally immediately hands him the plate of turkey that sits in front of her.

"Please eat as much as possible. There is practically a second feast in the kitchen," Scylla tells him, and Byron grins, setting the plate of turkey back down after sliding a few slices onto his plate.

"Sweet."

He takes multiple scoops of corn and carrots before dumping a mountain of potatoes on top, followed by stuffing and gravy.

"I'm half-convinced you are deprived of food," Raelle says watching Byron shovel the food into his mouth as if it will disappear.

"I'm on a budget," Byron mumbles, swallowing a spoonful of mashed potatoes and Raelle hums.

"Well, you're our friend now, and that means our food is your food so you can come over and raid our pantry any time you want. God knows we have more than enough. Tally has no self-control when it comes to shopping at Costco."

Tally gasps. "I do so!"

"Tal, sweetie, you bought three jumbo boxes of Froot Loops because they were on sale. You don't even like Froot Loops," Scylla says, and Tally pouts.

"Hey, want a giant box of cereal Byron? We got a grocery store selection at our house," Abigail offers, and he chuckles.

"You guys don't have to do that, but thank you."

"Seriously dude, you gotta take the cereal, I beg you. We have no room for the important things. Like my tubs of giant sour keys," Raelle pleads, and Scylla sighs.

"I thought you were going to cut back on the sugar babe?"

"I am. I only got three this time."

"And how many are still there from the last Costco trip?"

"Four," Abigail says, and Scylla's eyes widen.

"You have seven tubs of sour keys?"

"Seven in the pantry. Pretty sure there are probably two or more stashed in Rae's room," Tally offers, and Raelle sends her a glare.

"Snitches get stitches, Craven."

"You have a serious problem Rae, I think it's time you admitted it and allowed Scylla to help," Tally says with a grin, and Raelle scoffs.

"Yeah? And who is going to help you with that coffee addiction of yours? You think you are sneaky, but I saw all the pods hidden in the tea boxes."

"Rae!"

"Hey, two can play this game."

"Alright, both of you calm down. This is what is going to happen. Byron is going to go grocery shopping in our pantry and grab whatever the hell he wants because I need the room for my protein powder and pasta. And I am sick of tripping over that stupid case of Raelle's Gatorade that sits on the floor. So we make room for all of that and more got it?" Abigail demands both Tally and Raelle nod pouting.

"Does this mean I get food too?" Porter asks, and Raelle scowls.

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you have like a million dollars to your name," Raelle mocks, and Porter flips her off.

"Okay, children relax," Scylla interrupts, and the two immediately sit back in their chairs. "Thank you. If everyone has finished their meals, please take your plates to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. After that, we will have some dessert, sound good?"

"Wow, you and Abi act like a mom," Tally says, pulling twin grimaces from Abigail and Scylla.

"Yeah, a milf," Raelle and Libba say in unison, causing them to gasp and point at each other.

Porter and Byron choke on their laughter, and Tally giggles into Gerit's shoulder, as heat spreads across Abigail and Scylla's faces.

"Oh my fucking god," Abigail whispers, and Scylla sinks into her chair when Raelle and Libba high five across the table.

"Nailed it," Raelle says with a beaming smile, and Libba laughs.

"I have, have you?"

If possible, Scylla and Abigail's faces grow even redder, causing Porter, Byron, Gerit and Tally to laugh loudly. Raelle's cheeks redden slightly, and she clears her throat as she glances in Scylla's direction shyly.

"That's none of your concern Swythe," Raelle mutters, and Libba laughs brightly.

"Sure, Collar."

"Okay, that's enough. Time to clear the table," Abigail says abruptly, and everyone is quick to stand, Scylla being the first to take her plate and practically run to the kitchen.

It's when everyone has left after putting their dishes away and taken the dessert to the table that Raelle hangs back with Scylla, pulling her close.

"Hey, I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. That milf thing was a reflex, but it will never happen again. I swear. And about what Swythe said-"

"Rae, it's okay," Scylla whispers, and Raelle frowns. "Really, I promise. Was it a tad embarrassing? Sure. But I was nowhere near as uncomfortable as you seem to believe I was. I know it was all teasing, and I will admit it was kind of funny. As for what Libba said..."

"Yeah?" Raelle asks, squeezing Scylla's waist gently in an attempt to get her to continue, and Scylla sends her a tiny smile.

"I won't lie, I've thought about taking that step over the last month—a lot. But I also don't think I am one hundred percent ready yet. And not because I don't want to, or because you have ever made me feel uncomfortable in that aspect. I just want to tell you a few things first before that happens. I want to be completely honest with you."

"Hey, whatever it is, I'm here when you are ready. And I promise even if you never want to go further than kissing, hell if you never want to kiss again, I am all for it. I just like being around you in whatever capacity you are comfortable with. Sex will never be a deal-breaker for me. Please just tell me if I move too fast or go too far. I want you to always feel safe to say no. Your comfort is the most important thing to me. Okay?" Raelle says quietly, and Scylla ducks her head, burying her face in Raelle's neck.

"Thank you. And the same goes for you too. Always," Scylla whispers, and Raelle hugs her tight, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"You're welcome. And thank you too."

"So, dessert?" Scylla offers, and Raelle grins when Scylla pulls back to catch her gaze.

"Is that even a question?"

~~~~~~

After dessert, everyone spreads out in the living room, too full to move. Porter and Libba passed out ten minutes into the Fast and Furious movie they voted on much to the amusement of the others. Abigail and Tally don't seem too far behind and immediately curl up against their partners. Abigail slips onto the floor to spread out next to Libba stealing Porter's unused pillow for herself and Tally curls up on Gerit's lap in the giant recliner with the fluffy blanket from the back of the couch.

Somehow Byron is still wide awake and munching on some leftover pie while spread out on the small couch leaving Raelle and Scylla the large one.

"Hey, want to sit on the porch with me?" Scylla asks, murmuring low in Raelle's ear and Raelle pulls her eyes from the movie to peer up at Scylla.

"Sure."

Raelle gets to her feet and helps Scylla up before grabbing the blanket they had been using and taking it with them.

Once on the porch, Scylla leads them to the large swing at the end that sits next to the living room window. Raelle wraps them up in the blanket before they sit and Scylla buries herself in Raelle's embrace gaining the courage to say what she is about to.

"My parents died," Scylla whispers, the words barely audible but Raelle still manages to catch it.

"What?" Raelle asks, frowning down at Scylla in concern and Scylla nods sitting up a little so they are face to face.

"My parents died on September 10th five years ago."

Raelle blinks and with a hard swallow, she searches Scylla's face. "September 10th? Wasn't that the day we...?"

"That was the day you stumbled onto my property yes. Or I guess technically the day after since it was past midnight but that's not the point."

"Wow."

Scylla watches nervously as Raelle gets lost in her thoughts and for a split second, she fears Raelle is going to say she is sorry for her loss. She hates that but she also understands people struggle to come up with a reply to such news.

Instead of receiving those generic words, Raelle surprises Scylla by wrapping her in a fierce hug. Scylla freezes for a second before melting into Raelle's strong embrace.

They sit like that for a long while before Raelle breaks their silence.

"This may be too forward and I don't want to pressure you, but if you are willing to take me I would love to pay my respects. I want to thank your parents for gifting the world with you," Raelle murmurs her lips brushing Scylla's temple and tears immediately spring to Scylla's eyes and a giant lump forms in her throat.

"How about tomorrow?" Scylla rasps and Raelle nods pressing a lingering kiss to Scylla's head.

"Tomorrow it is."

Scylla pulls back and after a few seconds of soaking in Raelle's sincere features, she cups the back of Raelle's neck and pulls her head down until their lips meet in their softest kiss yet.

It's full of comfort and understanding and Scylla knows she was right to tell Raelle about her mom and dad. Raelle is continuously showing her that she is not going anywhere and no matter what she will be there to support Scylla.

And no matter what Scylla will be there for Raelle in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Up next (Part 10): Scylla takes Raelle to visit her parents' grave.
> 
> apologies for any mistakes I only looked this over like two times before posting.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
